voltex_universefandomcom-20200214-history
United States
The '''United States' is a country in the VU and is widely considered the most powerful nation, especially after ASWS took over the country in a surprise attack from within. It is also the primarily location where most of the events happen in the VU.'' Background Environment The United States is a large country located in the North American Continent. Largely consisting of open plains, rolling hills and forests on the west side and deserts and a large mountain range in the east. Multiple rivers also cut through various parts of the country which eventually lead towards large freshwater lakes called the Great Lakes. States The United States consists of over 50 states, two of which are outside of the country while the rest of the 48 states form the main land. Each city has its own government and capital city as well as its own laws, they all however still follow certain politics from the President of the United States from the country's capital city Washington D.C. History Prior to Buy N Large's creation the United States was a powerhouse in terms of economics, military power, politics and other areas and was considered a global superpower. Despite this power however they eventually fell under control the megacorporation which lead to massive consumerism that lead to the planet being heavily poluted and after a failed attempt to clean it up they abandoned the planet and in turn the country itself. After some shinanigans involving a lone trash compacting robot and a probe designed to find new plant life on the planet, humans eventually returned to earth and in turn slowly rebuild as well as clean up the planet. Due to the population returning back into the states, the country was one of the first to be cleaned up and rebuild in its entirety. From society to military. In 3008, ASWS launched a surprise attack on the country which lead to the military scrambling their forces to retaliate, this however proved to be futile and even going so far as to launch nuclear weapons as a last ditch effort. That too failed and eventually the country was conquered from within in just 7 hours. Ever since being conquered, the country has seen great peace as what ASWS had envisoned. Even though the country was essentially under complete military overwatch, the country continued to grow under ASWS's global protection and influence. Cities Being a country with over 50 states, the United States have well over a thousand cities with some being more significant than others. These are the more notable cities in the country: *Kobloc City *Washington D.C (Capital city of the United States) *Metropolis (Capital city of ASWS) Military Being a superpower, the United States' military is very powerful and advanced with thousand upon thousands of battle tanks, fighter jets, navy ships and soldiers including a large arsenal of nuclear weapons. This however was not enough to halt ASWS's advancement in taking over the country. Trivia *''The VU's take on the United States is based on the real life country of the same name as well as the one seen in the WALL-E Movie.'' *''The city of Metropolis is mostly based on the city of the same name from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.'' **''A metropolis by definition is a large city with significant economic, political, and cultural center for a country or region. This is accurate as Metropolis is a rather large city and is the capital city of the ASWS Corporation.'' Category:Others